Home
by Teeroo
Summary: Slash. Sequel to Dancing. Augur is injured pulling Liam from the party.


Home   
  
Liam led the French Ambassador around the dance floor slowly.  
"What a fine dancer you are, Mr Kincaid." The ambassador said approvingly, "Were you taught early in life?"  
"Yes." [She had no idea how correct she is,] Liam thought as the dance ended. "I was very young when I started dancing." [Of course that was only 3 days ago...]  
"How wonderful. Your mother was a dancer, then?" She asked innocently.  
Liam's quick grimace at the mention of his 'mother' was quickly stifled. "No, but a member of my family was a practiced dancer and taught me." [It's true, Auger is family, just not the sort she probably thinks.]  
As the dance finished Agent Sandovall slowly marched up to them. [How can he always march even when he's not?] The internal question caused Liam's lips to quirk for just a moment.  
"Agent Kincaid, may I speak with you for one moment?" Even though he asked politely Liam could tell it was really an order.  
"Of course. If you'll excuse me Ms Ambassador?"  
They walked slowly off the dance floor towards the buffet. "What is it Sandovall?"  
"A man has arrived who we suspect to be working with the Liberation. His name is Charles D'Ainto." When they arrived at the buffet, Sandovall began to slowly sample the various foodstuffs.  
[Charles D'Ainto, never heard of him.] "Why do we suspect him?" Liam asked as he began to fill the small plate that he had been offered.  
"He was a known terrorist before the Taelon arrival, and has since gone underground. Last week, the bodies of 2 former associates of his were found mutilated."  
"So he's a killer? What does that have to do with the Taelons?"  
"The victims were mutilated in such a way that they appeared to have been killed by an Orb of Shikariva."  
[That's impossible!] Liam thought but managed to appear calm. "I thought the last of the Kimera were dead.  
"That is correct. D'Ainto is obviously attempted to create hysteria among the people." Sandovall said slowly.  
[He knows something.] "How could he do that, very few people know about that Kimura. And those that do would hardly go to the media about it."  
"True but we believe there is a leak in the scientific community. Most likely the leak is not even aware that they are helping the Resistance."  
"So what do you want me to do?" [He knows something.]  
Sandovall paused for a moment, if he were anyone else Liam would have sworn he was nervous. But then the moment was over and Sandovall was his usual cool self. "Za'or has specifically requested that you shall assume the identity of a computer 'hacker' D'Ainto frequently used."  
"If D'Ainto knows this guy how am I going to take his place?" [And why did Za'or 'specifically choose' me? What's he planning?]  
"D'Ainto has never met this hacker. In fact no one has. He has been very good in hiding his identity. Until now." Sandovall almost hid the smug tone in his last sentence. Almost.  
"And the identity of our mysterious hacker is...? [Please let me be wrong, please let me be wrong.]  
"He was born _ _ but now is more widely known by the name Augur."  
[I'm not wrong.] "Augur? Flat Planet Augur?"  
"Yes. Your assoscation with him was taken into consideration before assigning you to this mission. Za'or believes that your 'friendship' with Mr Augur will help convince him to cooperate with us, and will help you in assuming his life."  
"But wait people have seen Augur D'Ainto just has to search public files to find a photo." [They had to have known that. So what don't I know?]  
That almost hidden smugness was back in Sandovall's voice, he was obviously enjoying knowing something Liam did not. "That would be sadly unfortunate... if Mr Augur had used the name Augur in his dealings with D'Ainto. Luckily for us however he did not. Appearently your friend has more secrets than you thought. We have discovered that when employed by more, shall we say, erratic employers he prefers to be known as 'GateKeeper'. And he's been very good at disguising any connection between the two identities."  
[GateKeeper? I thought he was just a myth like the hacker's Hercules.] "Wait if he's been 'very good at disguising any connection' then how did *you* find out?"  
"Very simply he told us."  
"Augur went to you?" [Augur went to *them*!]  
"Yes." [God he's loving this.] "He came to us, after we posted a continuous encoded message for all employees of D'Ainto over the internet warning that he had resurfaced. Along with some images of the victims. He was the first to answer. And so far the most cooperative."  
Just when Liam would have answered Sandovall's global beeped.  
"Yes." Who ever Sandovall was talking to he was speaking softly enough so that Liam could not 'overhear'. "I understand. I'll tell Major Kincaid."  
"What's up Sandovall?"  
"It seems you will not need to take Mr Augur's place after all. D'Ainto has been apprehended. By Mr Augur."  
When Sandovall would has left it at that Liam hd to ask, "What happened? Where's Augur? Where's D'Ainto? Is Augur all right?"  
Sadovall never blinked at the sudden rush of questions. "D'Ainto is in police custody under heavy security. Mr Augur is at Washington General Hospital with a dislocated shoulder but he will be fine." What Liam would call relief in anyone else could almost be seen under Sandovall's emotionless mask.  
"Okay but what happened?" [How did Augur take out a terrorist?]  
Sandovall looked slightly impressed for a moment while he explained what happened, "While Mr Augur was waiting for us at the 'Flat Planet' D'Ainto arrived and killed two volunteers before going after Mr Augur. He did not expect the fight he got, or the body heat signature tracking laser mounted behind the bar. Mr Augur only had to lure him into range and get clear of the shot. Unfortunately the weapon D'Ainto had was destroyed along with him. Mr Augur did get a look at it how ever and believes that it was a form of thermo-electric generator. So most likely the resemblence between it's blast and an Orb's blast are merely coincedental."  
[Augur's ok.] "Coincidental, great. Hey Sandovall, if you don't mind...?"  
"Go to your friend Major Kincaid. I'll stay here."  
Liam was out the door before Sandovall even finished speaking.   
  
*****   
  
"Major Liam Kincaid, I'm here to see Augur." Said as calmly as Liam was able the nurse still noticed his tuxedo and breathlessness.  
Trying to sooth the obviously worried Companion protector she tried for humor, "Ahh a visitor for our one named wonder." By the frown on his face humor wasn't working. [How about motherly?] "Now don't you worry dear your friend is just fine. He'll need abit more rest but he's in no danger." That seemed to have worked a bit. He was attempting to smile if nothing else. "And here we are. Now don't upset him, he needs rest. But I'm sure he'll be happy to see a friendly face."  
Liam brushed past her with barely a nod, "Thanks."   
  
*****   
  
Augur stopped pacing when he entered and turned, "Liam, finally will you get me out of here..."  
Liam's hug enveloped him before he could continue, "Are you ok?"  
"I'm fine Liam I just hurt my shoulder fighting with D'Ainto." Augur had never seen Liam this worried.  
"I could have lost you." That had only really dawned on Liam on the way to the hospital. But when it had he'd realized that Augur was the most important person in his life. He knew more of him than any other person, knew who his father was, knew he was resistance, knew what the Orb felt like as something other than a weapon, Augur even knew his triple helix DNA.  
Finally returning Liam's embrace Augur spoke, "I'm ok Liam. I'm not going anywhere." He pulled Liam's head down to his own.  
The kiss which began as more comforting then anything else quickly progressed. Passion flaring quickly Liam's hands began to softly glow as they slid under Augur's shirt.  
"Ah-hem!" In all her years as a nurse Mila Gethern had never seen a more beautiful and arousing.  
"Oh! Nurse... hi!" Liam was greatly amused to see Augur so flustered. Who'd have thought he had a modest streak.  
"I'm sorry Major but visiting hours are almost over, you'll have to be going soon." [God I wish I were him. Or him. Yummy.]  
"Oh okay nurse I'll just be another moment." As the nurse left, Liam turned to embrace Augur again.  
"Liam come on we're in a hospital."  
"You didn't mind a minute ago." [And I sure didn't.]  
"Well now I do. When we get home we can do that." [Home, Augur said home. As in *our* home. His and mine.]  
"Okay home." [Home!]   
  
*****   
  
As Augur watched Liam leave he couldn't contain his smile, "Home."   
  
The End   



End file.
